Naive
by Miko.RF
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en la difícil situación de ser la amiga comprensiva de Draco. ¿Difícil situación? Sí, para ella resulta ser muy difícil.
1. Chapter 1

**Naive**

**(Basado en hechos reales)**

**CAPÍTULO I**

-Realmente me gusta. Mucho.- dice sin sacar la vista del atardecer que tienen enfrente.

Tú apartas la mirada del libro que estabas leyendo y alzas las cejas, interrogativa. Él había estado tanto tiempo callado que casi habías olvidado que estaba ahí contigo. Casi, pero no del todo.

-¿Quien?- le preguntas.

Un nudo va tomando forma en tu estomago. Tratas de ignorarlo mientras te sientas derecha y pasas un mechón de pelo, que se escapó de tu recogido, detrás de tu oreja.

-Tú ya sabes quién. Te he hablado de ella desde hace tiempo.

Ah,_ ELLA._

La sensación de descompostura en tu estomago aumenta y tratas de atribuírsela a la lasagna del almuerzo. Esos no pueden ser celos. Eso seguro no es angustia.

¿O sí?

¡Por favor, pero si esa lasagna sabía extraña! Sí, seguro que fue el almuerzo.

-Ah, sí.- respondes dubitativa. No quieres escucharlo hablar de ella, pero es tu deber como amiga mostrarte mínimamente interesada. Así que haces un par de preguntas de rigor:- ¿Y a qué viene esa declaración tan repentina?- te ríes -¿Sucedió algo nuevo?

Él frunce el ceño, aun mirando el horizonte. Está cada vez más oscuro y deberían ir volviendo, pero tú estás muy interesada en lo que él tiene que decir, por lo que te quedas contemplando su perfil hasta que vuelve a hablar.

-No sé. Es todo. Es... _ella_.

Mantienes el rostro pétreo y alejas las ganas de estrangularlo ¿Eso le parece una explicación lógica?

Sueltas una risita, que esperas que haya sonado simpática, y vuelves a acomodar el mechón detrás de tu oreja, aunque éste no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

-A ver, analicemos esto- le dices y ahora él voltea a verte

* * *

El picoteo de una lechuza contra tu ventana te distrae de tus estudios, así que dejas los apuntes de Leyes Mágicas II y te levantas de la cama para destrabar el pestillo y dejarla entrar.

"Ey, linda ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Qué es de tu vida? "

Suspiras decepcionada.

No es de _él._

Es de un chico que conociste en Las Tres Escobas algún tiempo atrás. Sin siquiera considerar contestarle, dejas salir nuevamente la lechuza, cierras la ventana y te recuestas.

Ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que estuviste con un hombre, pero, a decir verdad, no te interesa.

Sólo hay una persona que te interesa.

Patético.

Suspiras de nuevo.

Te cubres con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Quieres desaparecer.

* * *

"Interesante. Que le guste la música que me gusta. Que se vista sencillo. Que no use demasiado maquillaje. El tipo de chica con la que puedes estar en silencio sin sentirse incomodo. Que esté siempre a mi disposición."

Entre los dos llegaron a la conclusión que eso es lo que él busca en una mujer y tú no puedes dejar de pensar en ello.

¿Acaso eres poco interesante?

A los dos les gusta la misma música. Eso fue una de la primeras cosas que los llevó a ser amigos en la universidad.

Tú te vistes... raro. Sencillo pero ligeramente elegante. Sencillo pero femenina. Los colores que usas son todos neutros. Eres sencilla. Sabes que eres sencilla.

Con respecto al maquillaje, tienes que admitir que no puedes vivir sin él, te sientes desnuda. Pero aun así nunca pasas de delineador, máscara de pestañas y base. A menos que tengas una fiesta (entonces tus ojos llegan a parecer a los de un panda de tanta sombra que te aplicas)

Silencio... tienes un lema: No decir nada a menos que tengas algo serio que decir. Por lo general cumples ésta regla. Cuando estás con él sus silencios no son para nada incómodos. Al menos para ti.

Y terminas de maquillarte como panda (Sí, tienes una fiesta) y te miras fijamente en el espejo.

A él no le gustan las chicas con mucho maquillaje, piensas.

Pero tú no te consideras del todo bonita sin él. Incluso a veces te desprecias teniéndolo puesto.

Aun así, a él no le gusta y tú quieres gustarle.

Tomas la varita y te aplicas el hechizo desmaquillante.

* * *

No recuerdas bien como sucedió.

Fue una casualidad provocada por exceso de personas y falta de camas.

No recuerdas bien como sucedió pero terminaste durmiendo en una cama con él y Blaise.

Y él estaba completamente ebrio y tú no tanto, pero una buena dosis de alcohol recorría tus venas.

Y en un momento lo abrazaste y él te correspondió. Y tú te sentiste excitada cuando él comenzó a besar tu cuello. Y lo abrazaste más fuerte. Y él coló su mano bajo tu remera y acarició tu espalda. Y tú rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos y esparciste besos por su rostro pero sin tocar su boca. Y él tomó tu barbilla y plantó un beso en tus labios.

Y el aliento de ambos sabía a alcohol.

Y las cosas continuaron subiendo de temperatura.

Y, no muy amablemente, le exigieron a ese tercer amigo que los deje solos.

Pero ese tercer amigo estaba prácticamente en coma alcohólico y no se fue.

Y tú te negaste a hacer algo con ese tercero a veinte centímetros de ustedes.

Y durmieron, sin más.

No recuerdas bien como sucedió, pero él... él no recuerda nada en absoluto.

* * *

Y le ruegas a Blaise que no diga nada. Tú también te callas y lo que pasó en esa fiesta, queda en esa fiesta.

Pero por un momento te permitiste ilusionarte y ahora duele incluso más. Así que, cuando lo ves nuevamente, simulas que nada sucedió y continuas escuchando como él te habla de ella.

Y duele.

Mucho.

* * *

-Besé a Theodore. El otro día. En una fiesta.- le cuentas y esperas ver su reacción.

Por lo general no le cuentas sobre tus affaire (y no sólo porque tu vida amorosa es prácticamente nula), pero haber besado a Theo te hace sentir culpable (lo cual, en parte, tiene que ver con que Theo tenga novia) y sientes que debes confesarlo.

Besar a Theodore es una de las primeras cosas que haces con otro espécimen del sexo opuesto desde que te diste cuenta que estabas total e irremediablemente enamorada de _él _y te sientes culpable.

¡Culpable!

¿Por qué?

No has hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

La cuestión es que te sientes culpable, piensas que lo traicionaste y que debes contárselo.

Y la culpabilidad es sólo una de tus razones (la otra razón raya en lo idiota y egoísta), porque, aunque no te lo quieras admitir ni a ti misma, te has cansado de escucharle hablar de ella y lo que realmente quieres es pagarle con la misma moneda.

Aunque no estas segura que a él le afecte de la misma manera que te afecta a ti.

Así que te confiesas y esperas su reacción.

Ves como endurece el rostro y evita mirarte mientras guarda silencio. También apartas la mirada y sigues caminando.

Y sonríes sin que él te vea.

Y algo cosquillea en tu interior.

* * *

Exhalas el humo del cigarro de tus pulmones y juntas un poco más las solapas de tu túnica para evitar que entre el frío.

Auto-conservación, piensas, auto-conservación.

Das otra calada a tu cigarro y miras por la ventana del pub. Exhalas el humo y enseguida acercas el cigarro a tus labios para continuar intoxicandote.

Compruebas que te quede más tabaco en la cartera.

Miras de nuevo por la ventana.

Contienes un gemido de frustración y le das la espalda al bar.

Auto-conservación.

No sueles fumar muy seguido. Es un habito que comenzó en la universidad. Sólo un par de cigarros al día, pero no se te ocurrió una mejor escusa para escabullirse cuando viste que _ella _entraba en el pub donde ustedes estaban pasando el rato.

Y continuas de espalda al pub no queriendo ver como la mira, la sonrisa en su rostro (Esa que aparece cuando está muy contento. Esa que adoras). No quieres ver como acerca más su silla a la de ella y luego pasa el brazo por el respaldo.

No quieres verlo. Con imaginarlo ya es suficiente.

Auto-conservación.

Debes protegerte a ti misma, no dejar que esto te afecte (más de lo que realmente te afecta).

Pero más que nada (y a pesar de que suene cursi y estúpido) no quieres ver la sonrisa (que tan bien te hace) en su rostro. Mientras la mira a ella.

Él. Sonriéndole. A. Ella.

Porque esa sonrisa es una de las cosas mas hermosas que viste en tu vida y no quieres que su belleza quede mancillada por el recuerdo de él ofreciéndose a ella.

Porque esa sonrisa es tuya y aunque nunca puedas tenerlo a él, siempre tendrás su sonrisa...

Sí.

Cursi y estúpido.

Inhalas más tabaco y continuas dándole la espalda al pub, reuniendo el valor para volver a entrar.

* * *

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naive**

******(Basado en hechos reales)**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Por mucho que te cueste admitirlo, la situación se te fue de las manos.

Pero tú estabas en el bar de siempre con él y justo llegó _ella _y comenzaste a sentirte tan fuera de lugar que cuando viste entrar a Ron (y a pesar que, luego de su ruptura, ustedes dos casi no se hablan) sólo atinaste a acercar otra silla para que se sentara y fingir que lo que él decía te parecía interesante.

Sólo para que quede claro: fue la charla más aburrida e insulsa que tuviste en mucho tiempo.

Aun así sirvió para despejarte y no sentirte tan desubicada.

Antes de la llegada de Ron habías estado pidiendo trago tras trago. El adormecimiento que ofrece el alcohol era absolutamente bienvenido en ese momento y simular que estabas entretenida moviendo los hielos de un lado al otro de tu copa es una escusa para ignorarlos tan válida como salir a fumar.

(Sí, ya habías intentado esa otra vía de escape pero olvidaste comprar cigarros y en este bar no tienen la marca que tú consumes.)

Y mientras más avanza la noche, más se acerca Ron a ti.

Tú te das cuenta pero entre la borrachera que traes encima y la necesidad (oscura, bizarra, infantil y totalmente innecesaria necesidad) de que él te vea con otros hombres, no te molestas en apartarlo. Cuando prácticamente tienes a Ron sentado en tu falda, te percatas las miradas que vienen del otro lado de la mesa.

Sus ojos grises te observan disimuladamente, aparentemente indiferente, e inmediatamente se voltea hacia su compañera con una sonrisa estirando forzosamente su rostro.

O eso crees.

Quizás su sonrisa no es forzosa. Esto no tiene porque tener relación con el obvio aproximamiento de Ron hacia tu persona.

Quizás sólo está cansado.

Quizás _ella _no está hablando de algo demasiado interesante en este momento. Quizás.

Quizás. Quizás. Quizás.

Pero tu mente (enferma) (o tal vez, no) busca señales a las que aferrarse. Un mínimo de esperanza.

La mano de Ron empieza a jugar con la tuya y tú la alejas levemente, deslizándola con suavidad sobre la mesa. Sin entender la indirecta, el colorado sigue buscando el contacto de tus dedos y tú no encuentras una manera amable de apartarlo por lo que lo dejas.

Sus ojos. Estás segura que tiene sus ojos en tu mano y la del colorado. Miras su rostro y ves su expresión sombría, observándola.

De pronto se levanta. "Oh, por Merlín. ¡Mira qué hora es!" dice recogiendo su abrigo del respaldo, dejándola a _ella_ a la mitad de una frase. "Me disculparan, pero me tengo que ir. Señoritas. Weasley."

Su mirada evita la tuya mientras se ajusta el abrigo y antes que te des cuenta, está afuera del local. _Ella_ te mira y tú la miras a ella.

No es posible precisar quién de las dos tiene una expresión más anonadada.

* * *

No es que lleves un control, ni nada pero desde que son amigos no hay prácticamente un día en el que no intercambien lechuzas.

Pero el día después de que él se marchara del bar no recibiste nada suyo.

Nada de nada.

* * *

-No te das una idea de la resaca que tuve el otro día, después de que fuésemos al bar. Tomé tanto esa noche que no recuerdo casi nada.

Su rostro tiene un deje de vergüenza (un enrojecimiento leve en lo alto de sus pómulos) y tú intentas que la tuya permanezca neutra mientras revuelves el azúcar en tu capuchino.

Cara de poker, te dices, cara de poker.

No lo miras más que de reojo y sigues batiendo la espuma. Crees que él espera algún tipo de respuesta pero sinceramente no sabes que decir.

Estás casi cien por ciento segura de haber consumido más alcohol que él, pero aun así te callas y los restos de canela en el borde de tu taza desaparecen mientras continuas removiendo el contenido de tu taza.

Te callas, no contestas nada y él sigue hablando.

-Realmente no recuerdo nada. Nada.

Tanto énfasis te parece innecesario, artificial. Largas un resoplido entre dientes, una mezcla de risa y bufido exasperado, y esa es toda la respuesta que le das.

-Por más que lo intento sólo logro recordar imágenes difusas, no les encuentro sentido.

Él sigue esperando que contestes.

Tú finges un bostezo.

Sus ojos se estrechan levemente (el alto de sus pómulos adquieren un tono rosado más profundo) y va directo al grano.

-¿Tú te acuerdas qué sucedió?

Le das tres vueltas más a la circunferencia de la taza y levantas la vista fingiendo estar repentinamente escandalizada, como si el recuerdo recién hubiese cruzado tu mente.

-Oh, sí. Fue espantoso.

Espantoso es el tono falso que usas al decir eso pero esperas que note lo artificial y aparatosa que es tu voz. Esperas que capte la ironía impresa en cada uno de tus movimientos y gestos.

Y le cuentas.

Y un destello en sus ojos delata que él también recuerda (por más que finja lo contrario)

Y sus pómulos no son más que dos horrendas manchas rosas que a pesar de todo, tú adoras.

* * *

Mientras descansan después de 3 horas de estudio (porque así como tienen grandes momentos de fiesta, también lo obligas a que estudien), él decide hacer una confesión.

- Estoy cansado de_ ella_. No es la persona que creí que era.

Frunces el ceño y lo miras con un signo de pregunta estampado en el rostro.

Él te mira de vuelta y se encoje de hombros. Golpea rítmicamente con su pluma contra el borde de su libro.

-Simplemente... no sé. Ya no siento lo que creía sentir por ella unas semanas atrás.

Estás completamente perdida. No comprendes nada y tu intelecto superior no te echa una mano en ésta ocasión.

Lo único que sabes es que tu estomago esta teniendo serios problemas ya que no deja de retorcerse de manera irritante. "Tranquila", piensas mientras bajas la vista a el libro que tienes en tu regazo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

En serio, necesitas algo para que tu estomago deje de cosquillear.

* * *

-He dicho que no estoy borracha.

Pero sí, si lo estás.

Hoy, como todos los fines de semana, salieron a tomar algo. Se podría decir que te pasaste un poco (apenas) de copas y ahora él no quiere dejar que te aparezcas. Todo ese lío de la despartición y demás.

¡Como si fueras una novata!

En contra de tu voluntad (tú definitivamente no estás de acuerdo con esto. No. Ni un poquito.) te está llevando a su apartamento para que pases la noche allí.

-¿Y si aparece alguna de esas chicas que siempre están dispuestas a hacerte visitas a horas indebidas de la noche? ¡No, no señor! Debes dejarme ir a mi casa. Yo no quiero estar ahí para verte con ellas.

Él continua arrastrándote tomada por la mano, haciendo caso omiso a tus protestas.

-¿Qué pasa con esa morena que introdujo su dirección en tu bolsillo? ¿No piensas hacerle una visita? No se veía muy feliz cuando tuviste que irte por tu patética amiga borracha.

"_Ok. Cállate un poco_", te dice una voz en el fondo adormecido de tu cerebro. "_Si tus celos brillaran ya habrías encandilado a toda la cuidad_"

-Oh, por favor. Cierra la boca.- te dice, haciendo eco de tus pensamientos. Se detiene, lo que provoca que, con tu increible falta de equilibrio, te estampes contra su espalda.- No se te ocurra compararte con un potencial revolcón. -continúa, mirándote sobre su hombro- Ahora mismo, tú me necesitas así que deja de quejarte y camina.

¿Qué no se comparara con un revolcon? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Ella era más que un revolcón o menos que un revolcón?

¿Podría llegar a ser siquiera un revolcón para él algún día?

¿Por qué no podía conformarse con su posición de amiga?

¿Por qué _mierda_ se había enamorado de él?

Mientras lo sigues cabizbaja (y asquerosamente mareada) con sus dedos entrelazados firmemente alrededor de los tuyos, lo único que puedes pensar es lo bien que se siente el contacto de tu palma contra la suya y en lo mucho que desearías no sentir nada.

Todo sería tan simple si no sintieras nada.

* * *

_Continuará._**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naive**

******(Basado en hechos reales)**

**CAPÍTULO III**

Uno de los hechizos que más adoras es el hechizo expansor.

Ciertamente te viene a la mar de bien cuando vas de viaje y no quieres ir cargada de equipaje.

Lo que sucede es que desde tienes un ingreso decente (El Ministerio se encarga de mandarte una mensualidad bastante generosa para costear tus estudios y demás gastos. "Todo por los héroes de guerra", dijeron.) descubriste que tienes otra obsesión además de los libros: la moda.

Ahora, en tu departamento (expandido) de Londres, junto a tu biblioteca (expandida) tienes un armario (expandido) lleno de ropa, zapatos, carteras, accesorios. Lo cual es hermoso, increíble, adorable, excepto… cuando llega la hora de empacar e irse de viaje.

Ahí empieza el problema. Qué llevar, qué no. Qué combina con qué, qué es lo más apropiado dependiendo del clima y las posibles salidas. Tu cama termina siendo una montaña de abrigos, camisas, pantalones. Tu suelo acaba regado de zapatos y botas. Tu mini-valija aguarda sobre la mesa de noche, esperando ser llenada.

Y esa es exactamente tu situación en este momento.

Se acercan las vacaciones de verano y vas a pasar unos días en la casa de tus padres. Estás realmente ansiosa por verlos. Pero no sólo a ellos. Ahora que la universidad te da un respiro, vas a poder pasar tiempo con tus amigos.

Tus otros amigos, quieres decir. Los que no van contigo a la universidad. Los que no te tienen perdida emocionalmente.

Por Merlín.

Por primera vez desde que son _oficialmente_ amigos, tú y él van a pasar un tiempo separados y no sabes como sentirte al respecto.

Estás _tan _confundida, alborotada, hecha un lío.

El picoteo de una lechuza contra tu ventana calma momentáneamente tus pensamientos. No cualquier lechuza. Su lechuza.

_"Veámonos antes de que te vayas y me abandones. Paso por tu apartamento en hora y media. _

_Llevo hidromiel."_

Miras el desorden a tu alrededor y agitas la cabeza. ¿Cómo encontrarás algo para ponerte ahora?

* * *

La primera vez que amaneciste en su cama tardaste en recordar cómo habías llegado allí. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras y entraste en pánico al no tener una pista de dónde estabas.

Luego llegaron los recuerdos.

Una seguidilla de imágenes incoherentes y trozos de conversaciones sin sentido que hacían latir tu, ya por demás, adolorida cabeza. Recuerdos de los dos yendo al apartamento de él porque estabas demasiado borracha. De ti echándole en cara cosas que no deberías, de él enojado con tu actitud. De él diciéndote que no eras un revolcón.

¿Lo fuiste?, te preguntas mientras con desesperación apartas los cobertores y te tocas… No. No, tu ropa sigue toda donde debería. Lo único que falta son las botas que traías puestas.

(¿Eso es bueno o malo?)

No sabes si alegrarte o no de que no haya sucedido nada. No entiendes nada. No entiendes absolutamente…

Entonces lo oyes respirar. No debe estar a más de treinta centímetros de ti. Oyes su rítmica y suave respiración, y te inclinas de lado, quedando de cara a él.

Tus ojos, ya más adaptados a la oscuridad, llegan a vislumbrar su silueta recortada por la ínfima luz que se cuela entre las cortinas.

Las largas pestañas reposando sobre sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos, el pelo alborotado. Los brazos abrazando la almohada con fuerza. La amplia espalda (él sí se tomó su tiempo para desvestirse) sobresaliendo entre los cobertores hasta la cintura.

Es hermoso.

No sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste mirándolo, pero antes de caer nuevamente dormida no puedes evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo amas.

* * *

-Te voy a extrañar.- te dice cuando, entre los dos, ya hicieron desaparecer más de media botella de hidromiel sentados en el sofá de tu apartamento.

Te ríes, esperando que no note lo mucho que te afectan esas dos palabras.

-Ya vas a encontrar con quién reemplazarme. Piénsalo de este modo: no va a haber amiga para interponerse en tu camino cuando quieras… flirtear con alguien.

Bufa y, apartando la mirada, dice:

-No es lo mismo.

-Es solo un mes. No seas dramático.

Sonaste más brusca de lo que querías pero ustedes nunca hablan de éstas cosas y te sientes incomoda.

Él toma otro trago (un largo trago) y te mira nuevamente.

-Igual te voy a extrañar.

* * *

Y ahí se fue otra oportunidad…

Cobarde.

Podrías haberle dicho todo pero te mantuviste callada. ¡Lo tenías ahí, servido en bandeja de plata!

(Consciente o inconscientemente) te había dado el pie para que lo dijeses. Por Merlín.

Sólo tenías que decir las palabras. ¡Sólo unas cuantas palabras! Hay ocasiones en las que cuesta callarte la boca, ¿justo ahora te tenía que dar el ataque de pánico?

¿Sientes ese peso sobre tus hombros? A eso se le dice carga emocional. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para deshacerte de ella? Hablar acerca de ello sería un buen comienzo. Cobarde.

Y después te enorgulleces cuando alguien recuerda que pertenecías a Gryffindor. No te mereces el honor de llamarte una leona. ¡Eres una deshonra para tu casa!

¡Cobarde!

* * *

De repente la idea estaba ahí.

Y de repente comenzó a infectar todo.

¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? Ser rechazada por él. Por tu amigo. Por esa persona que además de ser de quien estás enamorada, es también un constante apoyo y una muy buena compañía.

Esa persona por la que no deberías sentir más que un fraternal amor pero que dio vuelta todo tu mundo con la sutileza de un terremoto. O un maremoto.

O un meteorito impactando contra la Tierra acabando con cientos de ecosistemas y cientos de miles de enormes reptiles, se aproxima bastante al nivel de sutileza que buscas describir.

Pues he aquí la posibilidad que buscabas.

Tu miedo es el rechazo. El rechazo y las posteriores miradas de indiferencia o lástima, dependiendo de la impredecible reacción que él pueda tener. De los posibles esquinazos y excusas y malos tratos que puedas recibir de su parte. El deterioro de una relación que realmente adoras.

Si simplemente él fuese una persona más clara, más simple de interpretar. Si pudieses predecir lo que él pueda llegar a responder. Si pudieras saber qué es lo que él siente. El muy desgraciado...

Pero no se van a ver en un mes. Y, en ese tiempo, él podría de asimilar todo y cuando tú volvieses de tu viaje (en caso de que toda la situación resulte desfavorable para ti) podrían hacer como que nada pasó.

Sería perfecto.

Excepto por una cosa…

¿Crees ser lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo?

* * *

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Habíamos quedado en que iba a despedirte y aquí estoy. Podrías lucir un poco más feliz al respecto.

Pero no puedes. Estás nerviosa.

Esa idea (esa puta idea) sigue rondando en tu cabeza y no sabes que hacer. Así que haces lo primero que viene a tu mente y lo abrazas.

Lo sientes tensarse unos instantes pero luego sus brazos te aprietan contra su pecho y te sientes sofocada por su calor, su aroma. Aspiras un poco, esperando que no lo notes. Su aroma es único. Lo adoras.

Es posible que una sola mano alcance para contar el número de veces que ustedes se han abrazado. Y, desde luego, éste es el abrazo más emotivo que han tenido (hasta donde alcanza a recordar tu perfecta y siempre capaz memoria).

(A veces demasiado perfecta)

(A veces demasiado capaz)

Tu translador está programado para partir dentro de 10 minutos y tú no puedes decidir si quieres que esos momentos antes de tu partida duren más o pasen rápido.

Finalmente lo sueltas y le alisas una arruga invisible en su siempre impecable vestimenta, buscando una escusa para no mirarlo a la cara. No estás segura de lo que haya reflejado en tu rostro y no quieres encontrarte con su mirada por miedo a lo que él pueda ver allí.

-Más te vale volver, ¿me entiendes? - te dice.

Le sonríes y asientes. Lo miras a los ojos y lo sabes. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Las cosas son perfectas en éste momento. No ves la necesidad de alterarlas.

Tratas de convencerte que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu nivel de valentía o la carencia de ella. Tampoco con una cuestión de comodidad o miedo al rechazo.

Has vivido con esto por un tiempo y crees ser capaz de poder soportarlo un tiempo más.

Lo abrazas nuevamente y contienes las lágrimas.

-Te voy a extrañar- murmuras en su oido.

* * *

_Continuará._


End file.
